The conquest of Haruhi Suzumiya
by ralf07
Summary: a fate led to the meeting between the two god. what will happen?


Just want to try on this crossover. I'm surprise that there aren't anyone who write this type of story before. The other crossover I see is about the combine of universe being Kyon replaced keima on capturing.

Let see how it goes with this story.

* * *

In this world there are many mysteries. Some say it was an alien, some say it was mystic force at work. But no one ever managed to confirm whether this mysteries is really exist or not.

But!

Among many human in the world. One particular girl seeing just how boring this world is decide to search for the supernatural. She tried many thing such as writing a symbol on during her middle school.

When she entering high school an I idea she got from someone make her create a club. The name of the club is SOS Brigade. The **S**preading Excitement All **O**ver the World with **S**uzumiya Haruhi Brigade, abbreviated as SOS Brigade.

It been a year since she started the brigade but she hasn't found any alien, time traveler, esper or slider yet.

"Sigh…." Haruhi sit there sighing.

"What are you sighing for, that had been a 10th time this make today." The other person inside the room ask her.

She stare at kyon before speaking.

"You just don't understand it kyon!"

"No one in the world could understand anything if you just sit there sighing everytime." He replied sarcastically.

"That it, this time I'm going to find them for sure!" she said standing up suddenly from the chair.

"Oh that huh… well good luck with that. Be sure not to wander of at night." He said dismissed it just like that as if it was a normal occurrence.

"Tell the other that brigade meeting is cancelled, and make sure you lock the door before leaving." Afrer she said that Haruhi ran out of the room.

XXXXXX

So she starts to feel bored. Well I guess creating t the club for about a year and didn't found anything supernatural. Not that they didn't exist mind you in fact every member of this club other than me is not normal human.

Our first member is Nagato yuki. At first she is the original member of literature Club before Haruhi turned it to the SOS Brigade. Her real Identities are Alien. She is a humanoid interface created by Integrated Data Sentient Entity. IDSE for short. She was created because apparently this IDSE doesn't have a language on it own so she was created in order to communicate with the human at least that what she told me. there other beside her but that story is for another time.

Another member is Asahina Mikuru. She was kidnapped by Haruhi to join this club. Well, at least she didn't mind to much about it. If you're wondering what she is, she is a time traveler. She came for the future so she a time traveler simple as that.

The other person is Koizumi Itsuki. He the only male other than me. and he has a good face to damn it. Oh and he an esper. He can be quite annoying sometime and always invade my personal space but his explanation always help me to understand a bit better since Nagato explanation always full of word that I can't understand and Asahina-san is okay just by being there.

And lastly Haruhi, Suzumiya Haruhi, there are many theories about her. Nagato called her a key to auto-evolution, Asahina-san said she is a reason to tim quake and Koizumi assume she is a god. What is Haruhi to me then? Well Haruhi is Haruhi just another human to me albeit a bit special.

And so the reason this three people came is to onserve Suzumiya Haruhi because she possess a power. a power that could even alter realities itself. This year had been tough. I've got trapped. In this whole mess. The world almost destroy but I managed to save it. How did I save it? There no way I tell you. go look for it yourself. There are also the time where summer just repeat itself for many time. You know what the irony is, Haruhi didn't seem aware that all of this happen arou7n her. She continued to look for supernatural being without even aware that they already is around her. It seems something bad will happen is she aware of her power. who know the world might get destroy and I didn't even remember any of it.

Seeing her like that today, I'm sure that Koizumi will be busy with his 'part time' today.

You see whenever Haruhi feeling depressed or anything like that she subconsciously created a closed space to vent her anger on the world. The closed space is something like another dimension where there are this blue giant thing called shinjin destroying everything in there. If left alone this closed space may end up covering the whole world and might end up replacing the world as we know it. And this is where esper coming from. They work is to destroy this shinjin before it getting out of hand.

Well I guess that the basis of it.

Now when I think about it Haruhi never goes to search for the supernatural without the presence of other member. Will she be okay? Usually she just dragged me around everywhere in the city but surprisingly she just leave me alone today. She must be really bored to even forgot to drag me with her. Well I guess I shouldn't complain. At least I can rest a little.

XXXXXXXX

On another part of the town we can see a high school student playing game while walking.

Phew finally managed to get away from those demon.

When he said the word demon one may think that he was going to be killed.

But that was not the case as he was escaping from her not little sister Elsie. Elsie is a demon that came from hell. He accidently makes a contract with Elsie In order to catch a loose soul that had escaped from hell. He did not have a choice as it either do it or lose his head.

Is he anything special if even a demon need his help.

It could be said that he was famous and infamous at the same time. He has many name, the name that people in the real world always called him is Otamega. It because of his obsession with game and the fact that he wear glasses is the reason he was called that.

Despite that in the game world many known him as God. Yes he was capturing god. The one who said to be able to conquer any girl. Not the girl in the real world but rather the girl in the game. There was a rumor that he even the cursed game is no match for him. The rumor was true as there was a time he try to capture a girl in the game that was cursed.

His real name is Katsuragi Keima, 17 year old.

When he make a contract with elsie he need to help her to catch the loose soul also called runaway spirit. This runaway spirit hide behind a crevice in the girl heart and the only way to drive them out is by filling them with love. Yes love. That mean that he will need to make the real girl to fall in love with him to make the spirit came out so it can be captured. But that was a long time ago. Until now he had captured many girl and their memories was erased after that so they don't remember him. But despite that there are still those that remember. The girl that remember is the girl who had been possessed by goddess. They are 6 of them in total.

But despite all that all he want is to play his game in peace. So when he heard that there was a game that can only be found on neighbouring city he immediately set out to the city. It seem that Elsie didn't notice him so he managed to play his game peacefully without beeing interrupted.

XXXXXX

Sigh…. Haruhi sigh again.

"can't believe that I didn't brought Kyon along." She had been going around town like usual asking for anything that not normal.

She already ask many people here so there not much to choose when it came to a person. But the she noticed another person that she haven't met before. He was walking while playing a game. It was a wonder how he didn't stumble into anything else as he managed to dodge it like it was nothing.

Hm…, she starts to get curious. Maybe he an esper able to use sixth sense to dodge everything without even the need to see as his eye was still locked on his game.

Maybe I should follow this guy. She try to think about it. If she just go there and ask him if he an esper there no way he will admit it. So she decide to follow him and caught him in the act so he can't denied it.

XXXXX

Katsuragi Keima was walking slowly while his eye still focused on the game screen. But that doesn't mean that he didn't take noticed of his surroundings. He the type of guy that could even play 12 game at the same time while being able to enjoy all of them. So something like walking without looking is nothing for he walked he start to noticed something.

(someone is following me….)

He thought to himself but still hasn't stop and continued walking.

(Who is it? Is it vintage? No matter I have something more important to do.) he finally stop as he came face to face with a game shop in front of him.

He enters the shop and disregard the presence that had been following him for while.

XXXXXX

Haruhi watch the guy entered the game shop. She debated whether she should follow him inside but decide not to. Who knows what kind of Esper power the guy have. He may be able to read her mind so she had kept her distance when she follow him.

She wait for a while until the guy came out with a stupid grin in her face while holding a some kind of game in his hand.

But then his face turned serious.

"you can came out now." He said.

Haruhi was shocked. He noticed how- but she start to grin after that.

(I finally found it.) she though while still grining.

She came out from her hiding place.

"how did you notice I was following you." she asked.

"nothing can escaped my eye." As he said that he pushed his glassed up emphaisze his word.

XXXXXXXX

Keima was suspicious at first. She doesn't seem to possess any kind of Hagoromo is she not from hell. But then again she could just conceal it from view.

He take a look of his surroundings. It seems this was not the best place for conservation. But if she with vintage then he should be safe. With all this crowd Vintage wouldn't dare to make they move.

"I have something to ask you, let not talk about it here."

Keima has started to become wary at that. He could refuse but who knows what she will do. So he can only follow her as she led him to somewhere else. It might be best to follow her right now. He not even sure if she a vintage. And who knows she might be in organization that was different from Vintage. It always happens in the game. Whenever one enemy out another appear.

They arrive at the nearby park. There was not much people here but there is still a few regardless. From that he already deduced that she won't attack him as she will not bring him here if that were the case.

XXXXXX

Haruhi led the guy to the nearby park. She was getting excited. This guy might be an esper.

As they arrive at the park they stood facing each other. It seems he was weary with her as he take a step about two meter from her. That furthers her suspicion about this guy.

They both stare at each other not speaking another word. Haruhi was waiting for him to begin first. She doesn't fully know this guy is so she tough that when he speak it will give her some clue.

Finally the silence was broken by the other guy. But it was not because he speak.

It was the sound of his playing his game.

"HEY DON'T PLAY A GAME AT A CRUCIAL MOMENT OI!" that it Haruhi finally the one who spoke first.

Guh… can't believe that she let her guard down, this guy truly a formidable opponent.

He just raised an eyebrow while his eye still fixing on the game.

"So who are you? Which organization are you from?" he said while still not looking at her. That tick her off somehow.

But she relents as she found his word confusing. Organization? What did he mean by that? Does it mean there is an organization of Esper out there? Then she need to make a best impression as a leader of SOS Brigade.

"hmhmhm… Listen and ne amazed. I am Suzumiya Haruhi leader of SOS Brigade." she said proudly while poofing her chest. The other kid had start to look her but was being dragged away by their mother.

"But that not the important thing, why don't you explain a bit more about yourself Esper-san." She said.

The guy stop playin his game as he raise his head and look at her.

"Esper? Don't be ridiculous I'm not an Esper?" he said dismissed her assumption entirely.

Eh? If he not Esper…

"Alien?" She ask hopefully. There no way someone like him could be a normal guy.

"no!"

"time traveler? Slider?" She ask.

"no and no." he answer back.

Grr… if he not one of those then what is he. Maybe he just lying to her as to hide his idetities.

"then what are you?" she ask. This way he cant denied it. If he answer he was normal human he must be lying.

His face look calm as he stood there facing her. She started to felt a sweat running down her forehead.

"I am…"

he brought out his hand spreading widely.

"A GOD!"

* * *

Ok… this is the new story. I ill continued it if I got a review for this.

Sorry if character was a bit ooc. It was a bit hard to write you see. As you can see this story won't use a Kyon narration style since it was a crossover. Sometime I will make it to Kyon narration but it mostly will be in third P.O.V.

If anyone interested on using this idea feel free to use it. but be sure to Pm me first.

As for the pairing I don't know there might be or they might be not. It depend on the story I guess.

I almost forgot. I don't own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and The World God Only Knows it belong to their respective owner.


End file.
